This invention relates to a grid finger assembly attachable to a grid structure for guiding articles delivered to the grid structure into compartments of containers.
Case packing machines for packing containers into compartmentalized cases typically employ conveyors for delivering containers from an upstream process to a grid structure. The grid structure generally includes partitions arranged in crossed relation to one another to form container guiding channels or compartments which correspond to the compartments in the cases which are to be packed. Upon delivery from the conveyors to the grid assembly, the containers are positioned in the compartments of the grid assembly, and the grid assembly is lowered with the containers to an empty case for loading the containers into the case, or, the empty case may be brought upwards to the grid structure, depending on the design of the particular case packing machine.
Grid structures are often provided with yieldable grid fingers which extend downwardly from the sides of the grid structure compartments for projecting into the compartments of an empty case to guide and retard the movement of the containers as the containers pass through the grid structure and into the empty case. Sometimes, the grid fingers wear or may become bent or broken such that they must be replaced. Replacement of the fingers can be a time consuming, tedious endeavor if the fingers are not designed for quick installation and removal.
Several types of finger members have been patented which are designed for easier installation and removal from a grid structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,928, granted to Wild for a packer grid, discloses a grid finger member having a recessed portion for receiving a spring member attached to the grid structure. Installation of a finger involves inserting the finger into a bracket attached to the grid structure to a position such that the spring engages the recessed portion of the finger. Removal of the finger involves depressing the spring such that the spring becomes disengaged from the recessed portion, thereby allowing the finger to be pulled from the bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,096, also granted to Wild, discloses another type of finger member having a longitudinal slot which engages cylindrical collars attached to the grid structure. The finger is retained to the grid structure through a releasable interference fit between the slot and the collars.
Other patented fingers are disclosed in patents having the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,031,820 granted to Schulze et al.; 3,788,034 and 3,911,647 granted to Hartness et al., the present inventors; 4,044,530 granted to Phillips; and 4,075,819 and 4,207,721 granted to Raudat et al.
A problem exists with conventional grid fingers in that the grid finger attachment mechanism may have a pronounced profile or protuberances which project into the compartments of the grid structure in a manner which obstructs or inhibits the passage of or even damages the containers or the labels thereon as the containers pass through the grid structure. Such is especially significant where boxes are to be loaded into partitioned cases since the boxes must be maintained close together during packing into the case. Further, where loading rectangular containers or boxes into close-fitting partitions of a case, the grid fingers must be relatively thin for extending between the partition and the container or box being packed. Moreover, conventional grid finger attachments typically involve the use of a variety of parts, which increases the complexity of the assembly thereof.